The Visitor Complex
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 694-699: On a visit to family in Pasadena, Brittany encounters Sheldon, Penny, and the others...
1. The Relative Displacement

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 33rd cycle. Now cycle 34!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>GLEETHE BIG BANG THEORY CROSSOVER - _**_So a couple months ago I was playing Island Flyover on Wii Sports Resort. Sheldon was the pilot, and his passenger happened to be Brittany... The thought of him, being how he is, having to deal with her, being how she is, well... it kind of cracked me up... and so now here we are! This is my first step into writing the Big Bang crew, so bear with me ;) If either fandom is not so well known to you and you need help, don't hesitate to shoot a PM my way or something, I'll be happy to help!_

**"The Visitor Complex: The Relative Displacement"  
>Sheldon, Penny [TBBT] &amp; Brittany [Glee]<br>Chapter 1 of 6 **

On any other day, there had been a number of individuals who would have felt the sting of his glare or his words as he walked home, but as it was, they were in luck. Today was new comic book day, and with the load in hand, Sheldon Cooper was happy.

He had already opened one, walking and reading at once with habit guiding his steps. He walked through the door, took three steps, and felt his foot graze a solid object just in time to startle instead of falling on his face. He looked down to see the cause of his near fall.

Three suitcases and a backpack on top. That was when he looked up and spotted the owner. The blonde-haired girl stood facing the elevator, the clearly marked as out of order elevator and just… waited. Sheldon would have started for the stairs, should have gone, maybe, with a shake of the head on top of it. But he was in a good mood… he could come to the poor girl's aid. Never let it be said that Sheldon Cooper couldn't come to a young lady's assistance.

Closing the comic book and joining it to his other purchases, he circled the suitcases and walked up to her, stopping at her side. "Hello," he started, trying to put on his best 'helpful' voice. She looked over at him and he saw she couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. "That elevator won't come, it's broken," he pointed to the sign.

"Shouldn't they fix it?"

"That would seem like the proper thing to do…" he paused. "Though I suppose it speaks to the landlord that they haven't gotten around to it." In a feat slightly startling, her face got small but her eyes grew big.

"The elevator talks?" he stared at her, face blank and unchanged… What expression could possibly cover his reaction to this? He turned his head down, looking at the comic books tucked under his arm.

"Oh…" his voice dragged out low… That mood was very near failing him… Why was it always him? But he tried and regained his composure, if slightly more forced now. "I'm assuming by your luggage that you're visiting, not… moving in?" he tried not to sound hopeful on that, no sense in being careless.

"Visiting family," she confirmed. He looked at her, and suddenly everything was making a lot of sense.

"Of course," he spoke to himself, and smiled to her. "Right this way," he moved toward the stairs. The sooner this was done, the better.

"What about my bags?" she asked, and he turned to see her putting the bag on her back and tugging at one of the three suitcases. This left two. He looked around, weighing his options. He could try and locate Leonard, or Raj, or Howard and get them to do it… But then he'd be stuck waiting there, and… But then his previous attempts to carry heavy objects up those stairs… And he was carrying his new comic books…

"Oh, alright…" he sighed. "I mean, let me get that," he stood next to the suitcases for a moment, trying to decide how he would work this… "No, that's wrong…" he muttered to himself after an attempt.

"I can hold those for you," she suggested, indicating the comic books. He looked at her, once more erring on the side of caution. He'd learned the risk of handing things to a stranger… in Montana… But he'd have her suitcases, so they should be even…

"Alright," he handed the books over to her before quickly grabbing the two suitcases' handles, trying to sound casual. "Right this way," he told her and pulled at the suitcases… Not what he could have hoped for, but manageable.

So began their trek up the winding steps, with him leading and her following. He debated whether he should say anything. On the one hand, it would seem like the thing to do, but on the other… He didn't really see reason to it, and talking would only insinuate closeness… Still she looked at him like she was waiting on it… He guessed it couldn't hurt to stick to basics.

"Where… Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio," she replied.

"Oh, good lord, they're everywhere…" he told himself.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Well, it's too late for that," he answered as he interpreted her word. "How long will you be staying?" he asked, as they circled on to a new flight of steps. Yes, that was much more valuable information to him.

"A week," she revealed, and he nearly lost grip on both suitcases.

"Well, that's… that's…" he searched his words, but then gave up and just kept pulling. It didn't seem to bother her. She was quiet then, and as they rounded on to the last flight before their floor, he turned and saw she was staring at the cover of the comic book he'd been trying to read. Just when he started worrying again about getting robbed, he heard the door open behind himself and out came the blonde, the other one, in her Cheesecake Factory uniform.

"Oh, hey, Sheldon," she greeted him. He set the two suitcases at – and nearly on – her feet.

"You're welcome," he told Penny before turning and opening the door to his apartment, walking in and shutting the door. Two seconds later the door opened again and Sheldon went to get his comic books from the visitor, at the top of the stairs before re-entering home and shutting the door.

The silence hung in there, at which time Penny noticed the girl standing there. She shook off the Sheldon encounter and offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Penny."

"Brittany," the girl introduced herself, then realizing where they were, "My aunt lives on the second floor."

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you," she grabbed the suitcases and they started down.

"Hey, did you know the elevator talks?"

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	2. The DoubleBlonde Effect

**"The Visitor Complex: The Double-Blonde Effect"  
>Chapter 2 of 6 <strong>

The next day, returning from work, Sheldon – with Leonard, Raj, and Howard in tow – was in a somewhat lesser mood than the previous day. The comic books had been read, and now they were no longer new, simply part of his collection… It was a normal day for a normal Sheldon now, leaving him trapped in yet another debate… They would say debate. He'd say correction. Now they just needed to get home so he could fish out the proof, hold it in Wolowitz' face, and then have his correctness once again established.

Leonard carried their dinner, the various orders laid out in the half box, and it was at the third pass where Sheldon could see them that he realized he had indeed counted right – six Styrofoam containers.

"Is Bernadette joining us?" he asked Howard.

"No, she's still working late this week. I don't get to see her, and when I do, she… she yells," he stiffened up. "It's stress," he promised, though he still looked freaked. Sheldon didn't take notice, more interested to resolve the mystery of the sixth container.

"Amy's in New York, and Leonard hasn't seen Raj's sister since…"

"It's for Penny's friend, alright?" Leonard cut him off. "She called me and asked if I'd get her something, too."

"Which friend is that?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know, I think she said her name was Brittany."

"Another one of her 'gal pals' from the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Was that an in…" Howard muttered to Leonard, who interrupted him with a cough and a firm shake of the head – don't encourage him. Sheldon was the first at the door and opened it to find… two blondes sitting and watching television.

"Oh good, you're here, I'm starving…" Penny groaned anxiously. Sheldon wasn't paying attention, having spotted the girl from the day before, apparently not their neighbor's relative.

"Penny, a word?" Sheldon moved to the kitchen, turning to look at her, as he waited for her to join him.

"But… dinner…" she begged, looking to the food containers with hunger. He wasn't budging; she sighed and got up. "Raj, you want a beer?" The mute man looked to the stranger on the couch with a bit of a smile.

"Underage…" Leonard coughed into his hand. Raj's face tried to maintain its expression though shifting away from wherever it was heading to a moment ago. He sat back and waved Penny off as though to say 'thank you, but no.' At this point, being unable to speak to the girl might save him some troubles. At this point, Howard slipped by and sat at her side.

"Brittany, is it?" he asked, and she nodded. "Howard Wolowitz," he offered his hand and she shook it.

"Uh, Howard?" Leonard spoke up.

"Relax, will you? I'm engaged," he reminded his nosy friend.

"Oh, congratulations!" Brittany looked to Howard and Raj with a smile. The two men shared an uncomfortable look.

"Why? Every time…" Howard frowned. "No, no," he turned to the girl. "My fiancée Bernadette, who is a woman, couldn't make it tonight," he explained.

"Sorry," Brittany apologized.

"Happens all the time," Leonard assured her, sounding very amused, ignoring the glares he got from Howard or Raj. Meanwhile, Penny had to deal with whatever had made the little bells in Sheldon's head go 'danger!'

"Look, she was bored at her aunt's, we started talking, and then she wanted to watch television…"

"Why not at your place?" he suggested.

"Haven't paid my cable bill," she sighed.

"Doesn't her aunt have a television?"

"Doesn't have cable…" she revealed, and they both quietly shook their heads at that. "Now can we eat, I'm starving…"

"Fine…" he consented. "But this isn't over…"

"When is it ever?" she rolled her eyes as they joined the others. Penny sat on the ground, while Sheldon found himself sitting side by side with the Brittany girl, and it took all his will power to ignore how she had something about herself that told him she'd have a talent for infuriating him.

Once the various containers had been handed out to the six, they were free to dig in. "Won't your aunt miss you?" Leonard asked the girl; she shrugged.

"She works nights and sleeps most of the day… It's like a hotel, but free."

"So, I rescued her," Penny spoke proudly and Brittany beamed . "Took her to work with me…"

"I filled shakers… had a burger… cheesecake…" Brittany's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Best day ever…"

"What on earth do people do in Lima if that's a good day?" Sheldon spoke to no one in particular as he rearranged his dinner.

"I'm a cheerleader… Well, I was… And I'm in Glee Club… but we lost…" she bowed her head. "So we kind of mope right now in Lima."

"Well, allow California to turn that frown upside down," Howard gave her a smirk.

"Howard…" Leonard warned.

"Engaged…" he reminded.

"Really, they're not together?" Brittany asked Penny, who nearly choked on her drink when Raj threw out his arms in desperation and Howard got out his phone, pulling up his album of Bernadette photos.

"This is her, see? She's tiny, and adorable, and… Oh…" he stopped scrolling through the photos and smacked the phone down in to his lap when he came upon one picture she'd let him take on his last birthday.

"She's hot…" Brittany complimented. Raj eyed the phone like he had to find a way to get his hands on it.

"Yes, she is… and I love her," Howard hoped she'd made it clear. As dinner progressed though, while Brittany may have abandoned that query, something else came to her attention.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" she asked Penny.

"He… has this thing about being unable to speak to attractive women," Penny explained, twirling her fork around. Brittany looked to Raj, who gave an awkward smile.

"Oh… Thank you…" she smiled back. Sheldon had a face like he was very close to bursting, especially the further he heard of the Pride of Lima, Ohio and her adventures in high school failure. Leonard could see the twitch building up like a volcano… and the lava was boiling fast to the top.

"H-hey, how about we all go out tonight and show Brittany around town," he suggested, then, "That is, if Sheldon isn't too busy…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's really unfortunate, I can't go with you," he sprang into fake sympathy. "But you kids have fun, good night." He remained seated, waiting for them to leave. After a pause, they slowly got up and headed out. Brittany turned at the door.

"Bye, Sheldon." He smiled. "See you later." He frowned.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	3. The Stairwell Entrapment

**"The Visitor Complex: The Stairwell Entrapment"  
>Chapter 3 of 6 <strong>

Sheldon usually knew better than to knock on Penny's door too early, but in this case, as far as he knew she was expecting him. Leonard couldn't drive him to work that morning, and it had taken the promise of banana bread, but he'd convinced Penny to give him a lift. He would still point out her oft abused 'check engine' light and she would still ignore him… It was becoming routine for him… a dangerous, life-threatening routine… With his bag slung around him, he left the apartment, shut the door, then took the four steps across the hall and stopped at Penny's door. He knocked three times in quick succession.

"Penny," he called. He gave three more. "Penny," he repeated, and after three more knocks, "Penny." He waited, staring at his shoes, and then he heard a voice… not the one he'd called for.

"She's not here," Brittany's voice came through the door. "Who is it?" His head shot back up.

"Wh… It's Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper. From across the hall…" he explained further, annoyed.

"Oh, right," he heard the door unlock and then it swung open to reveal the blonde standing there, slippers on her feet he recognized as Penny's. "She went to get gas. She says you're impossible when she has to stop at the gas station on the way." He would have argued, kind of wanted to, but there were more important things to bring up.

"Did you sleep here?"

"I wanted banana bread," she told him, eyeing the loaf in his hand. He looked down as well. With a frown, he held it out, and she snatched it away. "Thanks," she moved into the kitchen like she'd lived there for years and unwrapped the loaf on the counter, pulling a knife to slice it. She took two slices, put them in a paper towel, and then looked up at him. "Okay, let's go," she moved to the door, kicking off the slippers and slipping on her sandals. Sheldon startled.

"Go? Go where?" he asked. She looked back at him.

"Penny wanted to take the day off to take me places, but she couldn't so she took the afternoon off. I'm going to hang out at the restaurant again…" she trailed off, and he had to wonder what it was that put the hint of excitement in her voice, if it was the promise of more cheesecake or more shaker filling… He wouldn't be surprised with either answer. Either way, he was still brought to a single conclusion: she was coming with them in the car… She was not getting the front seat away from him; not today.

"Alright, let's get to it, I guess," he moved to the door and they walked out together, bound for the stairs.

"I don't like the gas station either," he heard her voice from behind, and he looked back at her – was she trying for small talk? Was he supposed to talk to her?

"It's not that I don't like them, but most people show a complete lack of respect for the institution," he shook his head.

"I don't like the smell," was her response, and he set off.

"The smell is one of the best parts after the bell!" he insisted.

"It makes me feel like I'll be sick," she shuddered.

"Well, then, it's a good thing we're not going to one today," he hoped this would spell the end of the conversation. If it went on much further, he could be tempted to address her schooling, which Leonard had begged him not to do, even if it could only be the best option to solve the issue as early as possible while she was still young. For a little while, it seemed maybe he would have his peace and quiet, but then… All he had to hear was an intake of breath from behind and he knew… there was more coming.

"What's so different about that last cushion? On your couch?" He stalled and she nearly bumped into his back. He looked back at her, about to ask her if she'd sat on it. "Penny said some things, but it was really fast and it made no sense."

"Well that's Penny…"

"Why can't you sit somewhere else?" she asked. He sighed.

"I can sit somewhere else, but I would rather not. My seat is the best seat, for a number of reasons you apparently could not understand. But I know it's the right place, and that's what matters."

"It's stupid," she told him, and his face twisted into the shackles of his self-restraint, which would not hold for much longer if she kept poking at it. He could hear her munching on bits of banana bread as she went, could smell the loaf he himself had baked while everyone else was out showing the Ohio girl around Pasadena the night before.

"Well that's your opinion, and although I have many… many points in which that is so very wrong, but I've been promised a hoard of items from Leonard, Koothrappali and Wolowitz if I played nice, so I'll just take comfort in the fact that you at least know not to sit in my seat."

"You kind of remind of this girl back home," she frowned.

"Does she get aggravated at you, too?"

"What?" her voice got higher all of a sudden. "Rachel's not dead!" she shook her head.

"I never said that," he looked at her, now completely confused. "Where did you get that?"

"Aggravated… Doesn't that mean to put in a grave?"

"Oh, I do not have the patience for this…" he muttered to himself as he tried to hurry down the steps, even though every time he did that he would hear his Meemaw's voice in his head, telling him not to run down stairs or he would trip and break his head open. It didn't seem physically possible, but he wasn't going to challenge the woman's judgment. When they got the bottom of the stairs, Penny was just coming back through the door and he barrelled toward her. "If Leonard can't drive me tomorrow, I'm calling in sick," he told her.

"Hey, Brittany," Penny called happily over his shoulder, completely ignoring him. "How's the bread? Good, uh?" she asked, and she got a 'uh-uh' from within a mouthful of the baked good. Finally she looked back to Sheldon. "Tell me, what are you going to do tonight, if Leonard can't drive you home?" He paused to consider this, then started back up the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Penny called out after him.

"Getting a blanket. It gets chilly in my office. I'm not going to freeze to death if I'm going to sleep in there."

"Do you want me to come with?" Brittany asked as he passed her.

"No! No… no, no, that's alright," he hurried along. Brittany looked back to Penny, who came over and broke off a piece of the bread for herself.

"See? And I live across the hall from that…" Brittany just smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	4. The Pierce Intrusion

_A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Made this girl very happy yesterday :D And thus... next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Visitor Complex: The Pierce Intrusion"<br>Chapter 4 of 6 **

Leonard had saved him from spending the night in his office when he came to get him for the drive home. Still the next day he did just as he had told and he stayed home from work. He didn't leave the apartment and he had to hope that Leonard and the others would know better than to put him in this situation again. The girl seemed to have some kind of sixth sense when it came to putting herself in his path. On the first day he had met her in the lobby. On the second day she had been in his apartment after Penny had brought her there. And on the third day he had to have her there in the back seat as they drove to the university. The two blondes had spent the whole ride singing at the top of their lungs along with the radio, taking no concern to the fact that they were in a moving vehicle, which one of them was operating as they 'danced' to the music. He would have gotten out of the car, but after the last time he'd found himself abandoned on the side of the road, he knew that as much of a torture as this could be, the alternative was much worse. Oh but for certain he was getting out of that car the moment, the second he could.

The whole ordeal had been relayed in detail to Leonard as he drove them home. If he hadn't expressed the point clearly enough, then there it was. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the girl again, and he would appreciate if that was kept in mind. The next day was certainly a success. Morning to night, there was no sighting. He went to bed, not at ease – one should not let their guard down in a case like this – but at least his day had been peaceful.

The next morning, the fifth day of Brittany's stay, as he once again stayed to work from home, an unplanned event came about disrupting his plan. Leonard was out, he was on his own, and the mailman had called up to say a package was waiting. Despite any amount of arguing with him, Sheldon had not managed to convince him to take the package up to the fourth floor. Sheldon tried to wait… but it couldn't be done. He let out a breath and moved to the door. He put his hand on the door knob, but then he hesitated. Maybe she'd be with her aunt… maybe she'd be off at the Cheesecake Factory again… Maybe his banana bread had made her feel home sick and she'd gone back early… He could at least hope.

He peered out into the hall, at the door across the hall, at the stairs… nothing so far. Carefully he crept along, one foot after the other, no haste - no chance to miss a thing. He went down one floor… no sign of her. He went down another floor – this was the critical one. He had no idea which door led to Brittany's aunt's apartment, so any one of them could be it. With yet more caution he carried along and continued down the stairs. Finally he arrived in the lobby and spotted his package by the mail boxes. He bent over to pick it up, making a silent plea that when he turned around she would not be standing there like something out a horror movie… or a Cyberman…

It wasn't when he stood and turned that she appeared, but as he was starting up the stairs. She was coming down from above, and both of them stopped, startled by the other's arrival. "Hey, Sheldon!" she still sounded as cheerful as ever, while he looked like he'd just been caught and was about to suffer a slow and painful death.

"Hello, Brittany. No shaker filling with Penny today?" he asked dryly.

"It got boring after a while," she shrugged.

"You don't say…" he tried to cut past her and he had to signal with his head for her to step aside.

"I do… I mean I did… say it," she frowned, following him, which it took a few moments before he realized.

He began running the list of the items he would be getting for not responding to what the girl said, as much as he would get for not basically telling her to please not follow him anymore… It was becoming clear to him that he was being short changed, and that they had better sweeten the pot, or he was not going to last. He was sure that to most people she was what his mother would refer to as a 'lovely girl,' but where he was concerned all he saw was… problems, and he had nothing but annoyance to look forward to when in her presence, because what could she possibly show that would impress him and tell him maybe he'd been wrong? Surely in the space of five days something would have manifested itself… But no… they were still at square one, if she could even find it.

"Can I watch TV at your place?" she asked as she continued to follow behind him. He took a deep breath.

"I guess you can, if you're quiet."

"Real quiet," she promised.

"Would you be willing to wear noise-cancelling headphones?"

"Sure, but…" she started, and he had to take another breath.

"You'll still be able to hear the television," he told her.

As he returned to the apartment, with the blonde behind him, he set her up on the couch, with the headphones and the remote, and then he was able to work. At this point he could have gone to work after all, but it would not have been worth the trouble. He would have had to call back Leonard, or Penny, or Wolowitz, they would argue and refuse to come, and he would have to take public transportation… or a cab… and he would have to leave Brittany alone in the apartment. No… Better stay there. At least now she was quiet, so it was almost like she wasn't there at all…

At lunch time, he ordered in – he got something for her as well, better than to let her starve. And in mid-afternoon, in part as a 'reward' to her good behavior, and maybe to help himself in the long run as well, he took up his courage and looked at her, waving for her to take off the noise cancelling headphones. "If you're interested, we have a wide array of video games."

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	5. The Step Dynamics

_A/N: *mwah!* Cheers all :D Final chapter tomorrow!_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Visitor Complex: The Step Dynamics"<br>Chapter 5 of 6 **

He regretted pointing her to the video games almost immediately, as he was treated to her personal commentary while playing Mario Kart. The way she was going on, he was convinced she believed the various racers could hear her and do her bidding. Now he could urge his player on as much as the next guy, but this was just something else entirely. After fifteen minutes of it, he got up from his desk, grabbed the abandoned noise-cancelling headphones, and put them over his ears once he sat back down. He let out a breath… This was better…

He lost track of time, lost himself in his work, as one might be able to do once all distractions were eliminated, something which Sheldon Cooper had a particularly strong talent for, just as much as he had a low threshold for tolerating anything that would dare stand in the way of that and of his progress. Still he was only human, and at one point he had to get up to go to the bathroom. He didn't notice the girl rummaging through the various game boxes as he passed her, having now grown accustomed to the silence he'd afforded himself, to the point he almost forgot she was even there.

It was only as he returned, after a detour to his room, that he heard the music coming from the living room. He made his approach, slowly, finally remembering the girl, and also discovering that she'd abandoned the Mushroom Cup and Baby Peach in favor of a game he did not recognize at first. But then he realized… Ah, yes, this was one of Penny's so called 'presents,' a dance game she had gifted both he and Leonard, though he personally would never ever dream of attempting it… at least not in the presence of others… He had seen them all make fools of themselves… Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard, Bernadette, even Priya, and most alarming of all, his own Amy… Well, not necessarily 'his', but… This was not a matter of pressing concern. Instead, he observed.

If the others had been making fools of themselves, Brittany was absolutely nailing it, as Penny would say. 'Perfect,' the circle below her counter would continue to flash, on and on, to the point of redundancy. He had long claimed it ridiculous, seeing as they never did anything close to the character on the screen, but here there was this girl he had been this close to condemning to a life of insignificance, and she was making the on screen model appear completely obsolete. Her energy was completely honed in here, where she seemed so mellow and soft-spoken every time he'd encountered her. He wasn't the type to say this, but in this case it was true… She came to life when she danced.

The song ended, or at least the part where there were still points to be earned, but she carried on as long as the music would play, still hopping about as she waited for the score… "Hi-score," it proclaimed… Well of course it would… When she turned and spotted him standing there, he took steps to approach her, still amazed. "Hey, I hope that's alright, I…"

"It's more than alright," he told her. "You were very good," he declared, and she smiled.

"Thanks. You want to play?" she asked, moving to find a second remote.

"Oh, no, that's not…" he shook his head. And then she said it…

"What are you, scared?" she asked, smirking, and he stood up straight. Had she managed to read him that well? He stared at her, at the screen… There was only so much he could do; he couldn't reach that high of a score, and yet the temptation to try was coiled around him, leaving him no escape… When you challenged Sheldon Cooper, you would get Sheldon Cooper…

"This never leaves this room. You breathe a word of this to Penny, or Leonard or the others, and I will come down to Lima, Ohio for my revenge. Deal?"

"Just take the remote," she held it out to him, looking like she was about to burst out laughing. He snatched it away, slipping his hand in the strap and tightening it to his wrist. "Any song you'd like? I can choose one that's not too hard," she began cycling through the different songs, bits of music escaping if she ever took more than a second to skip to the next one. Sheldon watched them go by… How was he supposed to choose? He'd been made to sit through the others playing this game enough times that he was familiar with the choreographies against his will.

"There, that one," he just pointed at one song as she'd stopped on it.

"Oh, good, it's a duet," she kept on smiling. He tilted his head.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of Pirates of the Caribbean dance?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Then why does the man look like Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"I don't know," she repeated. "Come on, are you ready?" she asked, and she sounded so giddy… All the better for his reward, he guessed.

"As I'll ever be," he stretched out his shoulders, neck, jumped around a few times. He looked back at her, and she was still staring at him. "That means yes."

"Oh," she turned to the screen, aimed with the press of a button, the living room was filled with the first notes of 'Jump in the Line.' Sheldon immediately fell into step, just as she did, clutching a non-existent skirt. His face was so serious as he went about following his counterpart on the screen that Brittany was having difficulty keeping her laughter buckled in. But then the dance really kicked in, and her attention returned to it. His movements were not nearly as fluid as hers, but he was getting along just fine, much better than Leonard and the rest, he would later assess. And for the moment of this dance, he didn't feel the slightest bit of annoyance with her, the way he had since he'd met her. He wouldn't go so far as to say he'd miss her when she was gone, but he could tolerate her more now that he had come to know this side of her.

When the song ended, as expected, Brittany had come in first, though Sheldon's own score counter pinged with one, two, three, and then four stars, while hers rocketed above a fifth. "Oh, you were so close!" she cheered, patting his arm. He looked at her.

"I was?" he asked, and she nodded energetically. He stared back at the screen, considering. He stretched his shoulders, his neck, hopped about. "Hit retry."

TO BE CONCLUDED (TOMORROW)


	6. The Context Adaptation

_A/N: Last chapter! And at this time let me wish you guys HAPPY GLEE DAY! :D It's finally here! We survived the hiatus! Wearing purple today for the Purple Piano Project... 'cause I can :D_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Visitor Complex: The Context Adaptation"<br>Chapter 6 of 6 **

They had done the same dance nine times in a row. Each time he would get better. On the fourth try, before they began, he would make her show him what he did wrong, and she would do it, and then he would be better. By the final time, muscles sore but mind so very determined, his score counter pinged a fifth time, and Sheldon claimed his victory – if over the game and not Brittany – throwing his arms out… When she asked if he wanted to do another one, he quickly declined. He'd made his part with it, had answered her challenge… This needed to go no further… He probably couldn't have done it, physically, even if he wanted to. It was a good thing she didn't challenge him again, or he might have been forced to respond again. After this she had gone back to watching television, and she took up the noise-cancelling headphones without his needing to ask. Returning to his desk, aching, he thought perhaps she could learn after all. So that was that.

Penny arrived shortly after, and then Leonard, and Raj, then Howard with Bernadette, who was finally able to join them. Howard promptly introduced her to Brittany, who shook the woman's hand with a smirk. They all had dinner… Brittany never mentioned their adventures in dancing.

She returned to her aunt's apartment after dinner, needing to pack so she could head out the next morning. Penny went with her to help.

The next morning, Sheldon was in a strange mood, if Leonard's reactions to him were any indication. The kitchen still smelled of bananas when he dragged his feet into the kitchen, adjusting his glasses as he found Sheldon grabbing a take-out bag, folded at the top. "What's that?" he asked his roommate, who was already fully dressed.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Leonard," he breezed on by and left the apartment.

"Okay?" Leonard blinked.

Sheldon found his second road block in the hall, coming across Penny, who was coming up the stairs. "Morning, Shel… What's that?" she asked of the bag.

"Why is everyone so curious? It's a bag, made of paper, to contain things like food, clothing, broken lamps…"

"That was you?" she pointed her finger at him with a flare of shock and anger. Sheldon steered for the stairs before she could grab at him.

"I have to go…" he let his legs carry him away from the Nebraska Menace. He went down one floor, and then another, finding the right door – Penny had mentioned it in passing the previous night. Even though he knew why he was doing it, he still hesitated before balling into a fist and giving the three knocks.

"Brittany," he gave three more knocks. "Brittany," he gave three more. "Brittany." He kept his voice low; even if she was leaving this morning, her aunt might still be sleeping. He thought maybe it was a bad idea, and it would prevent from actually hearing his call, but then the door opened and there she was.

"Why do you always do that?" Brittany asked. "I heard you the first time."

"Well some people have bad hearing… or they're stubborn and I have to insist…" he defended his action, then shook his head and held out the bag to her. "Here, this is for you."

"What is it?" she asked, opening the bag. The smell came out at her in full force, and she beamed. "For me?" she had to ask.

"Yes. There's three loaves, so just pace yourself," he nodded. "I saw you seemed to like them, and I can't stand airplane food. Now on trains though…"

"Thank you, Sheldon."

"You're welcome, Brittany," he nodded.

He didn't know what had changed, but she didn't frustrate him the way she used to. By all accounts she should have remained some inconvenience he couldn't wait to have gone from his life. And just like the day before, he knew he wouldn't regret her departure, but at the same time… She'd made him discover things, in a way he was not in the least accustomed to… and she made him dance. Not many people could claim that they had made Sheldon Cooper dance… willingly.

"There's a cab coming that's supposed to take me to the airport," she revealed, and he saw she had her backpack slung over her shoulder already, the three suitcases by the door. In the spirit of bookending the week, Sheldon gave a bit of a half nod, as though to say 'right, here we go' and motioned for her to step aside so he could take the two suitcases, just as he had one week ago. She grabbed the third, and they were on their way down. It was only one floor, it wasn't so bad. With any luck, she wouldn't make him regret his deeds in the space of one flight of stairs. "I wish I didn't have to go…" was the first thing she said, "I like it here… But I miss my friends, too."

"Those people in that Glee Club of yours, they must not dance like you if you all lost at that competition of yours," he shook his head and, hearing himself speak, he had to pause… he was going native… He looked at her, and she was just chuckling. "Here," he put the suitcases down by the door when they arrived, then took a step back. Shortly after, the driver was there, lugging the suitcases into the car.

"I thought you were kind of weird at first," she revealed to Sheldon out of the blue. This was not the first time he'd heard it, so it didn't affect him much. "Well, I still do. But I like weird, so it's okay."

"Okay?" he hadn't heard that one.

"Yes," she responded. "I had a lot of fun this week."

"Right," he continued.

"Penny and I are keeping in touch, so… maybe I'll put in a word for you, too, sometimes," she suggested. He gave her a nod, not sure how else to reply to that. "Penny also said I shouldn't try to hug you."

"Penny's right," he admitted. So she held out her hand.

"Bye, Sheldon," she waited, and eventually he put his hand in hers.

"Bye, Brittany."

THE END


End file.
